Death's Path
by Darkshade94
Summary: Harry, Hades sixteen year old son, has been assigned a quest. One that if he should fail, it means the end of the Olympians rule. AU, No Horcruxs.
1. Harry's Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. **

**Author's Note: This is a AU****, therefore should be treated as such. No Horcruxs in my story, and any pairings are at the moment nonexistent. I update every now and then, not everyday. I want to finish a few chapters before I do. Um, read and enjoy? I hope. :)**

Harry's emerald eyes took in the area. Hoping the Mist would cover him, he traveled forward along the trail. It was said this was the entryway to the Underworld. He laughed to himself, it was somewhat ironic that the entrance to Hell would be in Los Angeles, California. Passing through the doorway to the Underworld, he nodded to Charon, the ferryman. Boarding the boat that dwelled in the River Styx, he gave the command, "Take me to Hades" . He was one few who did not require a drachma to gain a lift to the Palace of Hades.

Witnessing all the souls did not faze Harry anymore, as his title as Master of Death had driven him to encounter Death far too many times in his lifetime. Yes, Thanatos enjoyed wrecking havoc on his life. Smirking, he mused about how the god would like to see him now. With all the Deathly Hollows, he was as immortal as the gods. The flames from the Fields of Punishment highlighted his face giving Harry an eerie glow. Almost making him look alike an angel of darkness. However he would not acknowledge it.

Arriving at Hades' castle, he stepped out of the ferry. He had met his father a few times, all being very formal. Hades had made him work to acquire his place as a son of Hades. Of coarse, no one knew this outside the Underworld, as the other Olympians would be after his head. He already had to kill off one Dark Lord for trying to off him for countless years.

Laughing to himself, Harry glided through the twisting hallways of the manor. It was lavishly decorated in blacks and reds. Even a bit of other jewel tones in every other room. Persephone had outdone herself, it was a palace worthy of a king. A king of the Underworld at least.

Harry's midnight robes hung gently onto the floor, blending into the ebony carpet. Giving him a gliding on air look. Many of Hades servants, all which were the dead, bowed as he passed.

Stopping as he reached his destination, he took a deep breath. Then walking into the Throne Room, he bowed in respect to the figures seated in the thrones.

"Hello Hadrian, my son. Welcome to my realm, I have a quest for you"


	2. A Meeting with Hades

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would not be posting fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: If you don't like Harry as a demigod, don't read this particular story. I want to say the storyline takes place just a bit after Battle of the Labyrinth but it is not completely canon. Everything else should be explained in the rest of the chapter. So enjoy.  
**

**Hades' POV**

Hades gazed at his son intently before continuing, " You are to take your place at Camp Half-Blood, and help stop Kronos. As you know doubt know, since you turned sixteen a week ago all the gods and goddesses will be looking to see what side your on. I am sorry to put this on you after the Second Wizarding War, but my hands are tied."

Hades looked on to his son sorrowfully, to send him end to the war was heartbreaking. Hadrian had only found out about his godly heritage six months ago, and now this is what he got in return.

**Harry's POV**

" You are to take your place at Camp Half-Blood, and help stop Kronos. As you know doubt know, since you turned sixteen a week ago all the gods and goddesses will be looking to see what side your on. I am sorry to put this on you after the Second Wizarding War, but my hands are tied."

Harry signed as he heard his father's words, he should of knew that with his sixteenth birthday would come the end of staying out of the limelight. Only reason he found out he was demigod was due to him brewing a heritage potion. All he wanted then was to know if he had any family left other than the Dursleys. Then all a sudden Hades, god of the Underworld, was shown as his father. He was magically adopted by James Potter so therefore looked like a Potter, but otherwise he had no claim to the Potter Family.

As he took in the information presented at the time, he went out to find his dad. Just to end in Los Angelus, California. Amazing what a tracking charm can do. Harry thought he surprised Hades when he came waving in and out of the Underworld like a pro. When he came up to the Throne Room, where Hades was residing, and knocked, Harry found out Hades had no clue he was born.

Therefore it was up to Hades to explain what was going on in the states. Which led to Harry to telling Hades how he had ended a war of his own by slaying a madman, named Voldemort.

So when Hades gave him the quest all he could think of was how Death loved a way being a half-blood made sense, it explained all the reasons why his life was a chance he responded to his father, "I accept this quest."

Hades just nodded his head, and replied, "Be safe, son. I am counting on you."

At that Harry knew he was dismissed. Turning to leave, he heard something come at him. As he had reflexes from being a war veteran, he caught the thing easily. Checking to see what was in his hand, he noticed it was a stygian iron ring with an onyx imbedded in up at Hades confused, he asked, "What is this for?"

Hades softened his expression, and explained,"It is a ring that turns into a sword made of Stygian Iron when you say 'Hades', it will automatically balance itself to you. Much like Nico's sword, it will help you control the dead and has the power to suck away its victim's essence. It is a gift to show you are my son. But be careful as it is able to harm those both mortal and immortal"

"I will do my best. It is an honor to receive such a weapon", Harry stated sincerely, then he whispered, "Hades". The sword that appeared in his hand was a stygian iron blade with onyx gems imbedded in the silver was magnificent, but it was not needed now. murmuring 'Hades' again, he puts the ring on his ring finger. Nodding to Hades and Persephone, he walked out of the huge room to head back to the ferry.

He could not help but feel relieved that his father trusted him with such a blade. Not many could say they had been blessed with such. As he walked to the front of the palace he worried about the outcome of his decision. He hated when the fate of the world depended on him, first Voldemort, now Kronos.

What is it about prophecies that always seem to include him? At least he was not the only child of the Big Three to be turning sixteen. Perseus "Percy" Jackson's birthday is on August eighteenth, and would be the only known child of such to reach sixteen.

As he mused, he bumped into something solid. Finally paying attention to his surroundings, Harry went to help up the person he knocked over. "Um, sorry for knocking you over." He said giving the kid a hesitant smile.

**Nico's POV**

Nico gazed over at the dark-haired boy in front of him holding a hand out. He took the hand and got pulled to his feet.

"May I ask who you are, and why you are in my fathers castle", Nico asked politely as he gave the strange boy a look over. The boy had messy black hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes that seemed to look straight through you. Nico held back a shiver.

The boy answered," Uh, I'm Hadrian Potter, but you can call me Harry. And Father requested me. You must be Nico, my half-brother."

Nico could not believe his ears, he had a half-brother? 'I wonder how old is he', he mused. Stopping himself from spacing out, he replied, "Yes, I'm Nico Di Angelo. Father?" He could not help but ask, he was under the impression that Hades was the only one who had not broke the treaty. Only reason he was here was due to getting placed in the Lotus Hotel. So that mean none of the Big Three were innocent.

Harry heard the question in his little brothers reply, so explained, "I found out Hades was my father six month ago. He told me today I was to be sent to Camp Half-Blood, with you of coarse. Being sixteen I need to be trained as a hero."

Nico's jaw nearly dropped when Harry confirmed what he feared. Another to fit in the prophecy. Thalia joined Artemis's Hunt to get out of the prophecy, and Percy is turning sixteen in two weeks. And now Harry was a candidate and if he had been talking to Father then he knew that as well.

"Well if I am to take you to Camp Half-Blood, we need to get going." Nico told Harry, turning to head to the exit. The ferryman was already waiting to give them a lift. Unlike Nico who was slightly wary of the dead, Harry seemed content around them. 'It's as if he's at home here, weird', Nico thought to himself.


	3. A History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I simply wish to mix up the worlds for fun.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but real life is a bummer. If you see anything that is similar to someone else writing please let me know. I have read so many fanfic's I may take some idea's and not realize this. So sorry in advance. Enjoy the chapter, and please review. I would love to hear what ya would like to read about, and possibly pairings.**

Following Nico to the ferry gave Harry a chance to examine his younger brother, abet half-brother. He was five feet four inches, and skinny. With brown hair and eyes. To someone who grew up thing all the family he had were the Dursleys, to find out your family was so much larger, was amazing. He hoped he would be able to credit his magical powers to being a son of Hades. As he would hate to break the statue of secrecy in the wizarding world. Hell, he had to defeat old Voldie before they let him become emancipated.

Stepping into the boat, he noticed that Nico gave a slight shiver as a soul passed by. He wondered how a son of the Ruler of the Underworld could be so uncomfortable here. But again, when he thought about it, he grew-up used to it. Nico probably hadn't.

Wanting to break the silence Harry asked, "So what is Camp Half-Blood like?"

Nico looked over to Harry and smiled. At least his new brother wasn't stuck up. "Oh well its just like any other summer camp except instead to doing crafts and playing harmless game, we battle and do different Ancient Greek activities. Doesn't that sound fun?" He playfully added the last part, he was still getting used to the camp. Maybe having someone like him there, he wouldn't have as much trouble.

Harry nodded while snickering at the same time. After living in the backwards community of wizards and witches, he was positive that a little ancient Greek would hurt him. "So what do we sleep in? Father was not very forthcoming with knowledge about the thing I really know is that I was not supposed to be born, and Merlin what a shock that would be to Deatheaters." Harry said nonchalantly, lounging in the boat. He, being the Gryffindor he was, was going to help his father out on a risk he could be struck down. So using that Slytherin side of his, he was going to get as much info as possible.

"We will be sleeping in a cabin, in Hermes cabin specifically, As Hades doesn't get a cabin. No offense to the Olympians, but how can they expect our father to follow their rule if hes not consider one of them. At the camp, I'm considered an outcast. Most fear what I can do, and so don't be surprised if many don't like you on contact. Um, just curious, but why do you say Merlin? And what are Deatheathers?" As Nico replied to Harry, he could help but ask the last two questions.I mean what normal person says those things, maybe it was the norm in England? Harry's eyes glowed as Nico told him how much Hades was disrespected by the other gods. It scared Nico for a second, it made him wonder how powerful the dark-haired boy was.

As Nico explained how the Olympians had disrespected Hades, Harry couldn't help but want to go hex a few people. He was the product of to people with fiery tempers. When he got to camp he would rectify the issue, if he had to use his powers to make a cabin. Thinking about powers, he wondered if the Wizarding World was created by Hecate the goddess of witchcraft. If so that's a way he could explain his powers, he mused.

"I am only part demi-god, the other half is wizard. But that little tidbit better not leave your mouth, understand?" Harry looked at the kid, and got rewarded with a nod. Continuing on to explain what he had said, "This war of gods, isn't the first I've been in. In the last war, I was the only reason it ended. Deatheaters are a group of people who were lead by Voldemort. Ole' Voldie tried to kill me as a baby using the Killing Curse, but it ended by backfiring, destroying his body. Leaving his soul to travel around until my first year, when I was eleven, at Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft. He had possessed my defense teacher, and was after a stone that made you immortal and turned gold to stone. I foiled his plan, and defeated him once again. In my second year, the chamber of Secrets was opened by the Heir of Slytherin aka Voldemorts younger self who was controlling my ex-besties little sister. They released a basilisk on the school, and soon after, I had to go slay it to save the girl. My third year, was kinda boring. My godfather escaped from prison, a wrongful imprisonment I should say. Anyways, my fourth year was the year I finally gave Voldemort the true death. I was entered into a dangerous tournament for wizards and witches much older than I. I studied to the best of my ability getting myself a mastery in practical magic. So at the last task in the tournament when I battled the Dark Lord, I killed him. That left me as one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I'm telling you this so if you see me do something unexplainable you wont be surprised. Questions?" Harry said all that in a bored tone, almost as if he had explained it a million times.

Nico took a moment to digest what he had been told. It seemed that if anyone was going to defeat the Titan Lord it was going to be this Hadrian Potter. How could anyone who had been though all that could be so relaxed, but as he thought that he noticed how Harry seemed to be tense despite his calm demeanor.

Trying to appear as if he was not shocked he timidly asked, "How did you study, don't all demi-gods have dyslexia? And how did you find out Hades is your father?" He just couldn't believe all he heard. And the issue of his studying, it was a proven fact that all half-bloods have dyslexia.

Harry had already talked to Father about his lack of dyslexia so explaining it shouldn't be so hard. He was so very grateful Nico believed him, Hades hadn't when he had shown up uninvited. "As I said, I'm part wizard. Father thinks it suppressed the actual dyslexia gene, and since I took Latin in school, learning Ancient Greek was simple. I met Hades about six months ago, when I was brewing a heritage potion. The potion when applied to parchment show your whole family tree. I used a tracking charm to find him, imagine his surprise when I showed up at the palace doors."

Harry laughed, as he remembered Hades face as he told him he was his long lost son, "And to prove my worth as a son of his, I received a quest. To find the three Deathly Hollows, or else my life would be forfeit for trespassing in the Underworld. When I returned with all the items, I was immortal. And he wasn't able to discredit my claim as his son. I'm the Master of Death, so truly if the gods wanted to strike me down they would have to place me in Tartarus. Does that solve all your questions?" As he finished they had already made it to an exit that would take them closest to camp.


	4. To Camp HalfBlood

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I simply wish to mix up the worlds for fun.

Author's Note: Started this chapter straight after chapter three was posted. Sorry if it's not long enough to your expectations, but I am a beginner writer. As the story continues I may lengthen my chapters. Looking over pairings, so far I'm looking at Harry/Clarisse. For those hoping for a Artemis pairing, look for a different fic. Sorry but tried to add it into the story, didn't work.

Warnings: I don't like Hermione or Weasleys, except for Charlie, Bill, and the Twins. Also believe Harry would of had a better life if Dumbledore hadn't interfered.

Nico had heard about the Master of Death, he had never thought much about it. As it had nothing to do with him till now. No wonder Hades was sending him to Camp Half-Blood. It was their protection as much as his. "Yes, for now. Shall we set off for camp? They have been trying to keep the entire place guarded from the monsters wanting to rebel against the Olympians." He told his older brother, hoping he would get why Hades had sent him. From what he could tell, this was the protection for the camp he promised.

Oh how he couldn't wait for Clarisse to meet Harry. With Percy's luck, they would team up against him. He snickered to himself, that would be a sight to see. They were headed for Long Island Sound, New York. The Underworld exit was a portal to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. Then it was to Montauk, at Farm Road, 3.141 by taking a taxi. Nico waved a cab over, and they put what little they had in the trunk. Giving the driver the destination, they both got in and relaxed as much as they could. The drive wasn't long, but it was silent. Both were thinking of the information given to them earlier that day.

Nico looked over the information given and compared it to the information already at hand. It looked like the entire greek world was in for a bumpy ride. Hadrian Potter was a force no-one knew about. And he was willing to bet that not even his father, Hades, knew the extent of Harry's powers. Truly, it was funny that all Percy's prays to not be the chosen one would achieve something. Though it was sad that Harry just ended a war, to end up back in one. Whatever the outcome, he would stick by his older brother to the end. And as he thought that he swiftly fell in to a light slumber.

Harry had let Nico know about most of his past, he figured if they were to be family there should be no lies between them. He knew from experience that keeping information hidden from someone who might need it, is dangerous. It is the reason why he wasn't saddened to leave Hogwarts to find his family. He truly had nothing left for him there, other than the few who had stood by him through the years. And they had encouraged him to find his father. They had hoped that finding his blood family would melt his cold heart. The betrayals had made him very distant, giving him a resentment that rivaled Hades against the Olympians.

He was trying to be more open, and it showed with Nico. Usually he wasn't so open with new people, but he wanted his half-brother to feel comfortable around him. Especially when he was about to show his true colors to Camp Half-Blood. One might say he was a cruel-hearted bastard, and it was true to his enemies. Otherwise, once you got to know him, he was just distant and very protective of those he loved. What could he say, he just couldn't be that naive, little boy he used to be.

Harry looked over at his brother, and smiled. Nico had fallen asleep sometime whiles Harry was deep in thought. He was innocent-looking when in slumber, it made him wonder what he looked like before finding out about his godhood. It made the dark-haired sixteen year old happy to know that at least now he had something to fight for. He never imagined he would have a brother, let alone a little brother, and to have that warmed his icy heart.

Suddenly the taxi came to a stop, indicating that the ride was over. Gently shaking his little brother awake, he then gathered their things. Harry went to the man in the drivers seat, he handed him a fifty dollar bill and muttered a thank you. Seeing Nico walking in, what he could guess, the direction of the camp, he followed.

Nico walked with a little speed to his step, in a way he was in a hurry to check up on the camp. Only thing he could hope was that they would be able to sneak by the monsters surrounding the area. Thinking that they should come up with a plan to get by, he called Harry over. "So what do you think we should do about the monsters surrounding the camp?" ,Nico asked the dark-haired boy.

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. Nico gave he a look that said he was insane, and maybe it was true. So he answered, "We are just going to walk past them."

Nico couldn't believe his ears, in fact, he tried cleaning them out to prove his point. "Are you serious?" He asked, not knowing the pun that would follow.

"Nope, he's dead. But I do expect to just walk right past them, they won't notice us." Harry replied nonchalantly. He knew that the monsters wouldn't see him, as he has the power to make him and those he chooses invisible. So with a silently cast spell, and moved forward toward the camp.

Nico, hoping that Harry had a plan, followed silently. It was weird following someone, normally since his sister died, he had to. It was a nice feeling not being in charge. But he knew once they got to camp the nice feeling wouldn't last.

As they got closer to Titan's minions none of them twitched. It was like not even being there, Nico thought. Harry had walked at a steady pace, and instead of stopping like Nico had, he entered the monsters area. No fear was on his face, if you didn't know better you would think he belonged there. Noticing that Harry was a ways ahead, The twelve year old hurried to catch up with him. The monsters obviously had no clue there was a viper in their mist.

Smirking to himself, he knew his younger brother was wondering how this was possible. Nico had even stopped just before entering the monster zone. Then practically ran to catch up. Well, Harry had told him the expect him to do weird things. They were close to the camp, so let Nico show him the way into Camp Half-Blood.

Entering the camp, the duo got a welcome committee, one with plenty of sharp objects pointed at them. Harry looked over at Nico and asked, "Is this how always react to new camp members?"

Nico shook his head, and replied, "Did you take down whatever was shielding us from the monsters?"

Harry muttered a few curse words, and canceled the spell.

As soon as it went down, a few centaurs gasped in the back. While most of the campers got a look on their face like they smelled something bad, and went back to their activities. A few campers moved forward to greet Nico and to bring the newcomer to Chiron.


	5. A Shocking Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did do you really think I would write my lame books on here?

**Author's Note:** I would really like to do a Demi-God/Harry pairing. So I'm considering creating a poll to let the fans decide. If you like, you can state who you want by reviewing. I'm glad for the reviews, faves, and follows. Its wonderful that you enjoy the story so much.

Nico glared at the three campers coming toward him. It was Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, the annoying trio. Man, why wouldn't they leave him alone? Looking up at Harry, who was right beside him, he signed. He hoped his brother would help with the issues that the campers gave him.

Harry put on a blank face once he noticed that some campers were coming to greet them. He did not know these people, and by the looks his brother was giving him, his little brother didn't like these campers. So stepping forward to shield Nico, he introduced himself coldly, "Hello, I'm Hadrian Potter. You are?"

As the older boy introduced himself, Percy looked him over. He did not seem like too much of a threat, but then again, like Nico this boy gave off a cold aura. Which made the son of Poseidon want to keep his distance.

He stared at the two, and wandered if maybe this was a trick of sight. They looked as if they could be brothers. But, that was impossible, right? That would mean Hades wasn't so innocent anymore, not that he ever was.

Shrugging, he answered, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Have you been claimed?" Percy trailed off at the end, hoping the boy in front of him would reveal his godly parent.

Harry gave a small smile, it would be interesting to see how Percy reacts. Deciding answer his cousin finally, he stated, "My father is Hades, where shall I be staying?"

Percy was stunned as the dark-haired boy confirmed his theory. He wondered if Harry was sixteen yet, but before he could find that out, he would have to get them settled in.

"You will be staying in the Hermes Cabin, as Hades has no cabin in the camp.", Percy told Hadrian nonchalantly as if the matter of one of the Big Three not having a cabin was perfectly fine.

Harry never was good at keeping his temper reined in. So when the boy in front of he seemed not to care about such a sign of disrespect to his father, the air started to crackle with magic. His eyes glowed, looking eerily like a certain killing curse. The trio, and his little brother backed away slowly. It was obvious that this was not a person you should mess with.

"Well, something will have to done about that, dontcha think?" Harry practically purred.

His eyes flashed as he gathered his magic, infusing it with his powers of death, and brought forth an image of a cabin worthy of the Underworld.

The ground shook as the magic settled into the open space to the left of the Cabin of Zeus. Forging a cabin made of a stone dark as night, it shone shades of a bluish-grey. The opening held different runes carved into the pillars, with a three-headed dog symbol on the ebony doors. Just by looking at it you could tell that it was the god of death's cabin.

Harry smirked as the camp gathered around to see what was up, he would do the interior decorating once done with meeting with the camp director. Turning around from his masterpiece, he gave a bow. Since leaving Europe behind, and spending time with Hades, he had become quite a showoff.

Nico clapped when his brother bowed. It was an amazing sight, but considering he was not a mortal, Harry's creation was just proof that he was powerful.

The older son of Hades wandered over to Nico and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"May someone point me towards the Camp Director?" Hadrian asked politely his temper almost non-existent.

A man in a wheelchair rolled out of the crowd. "That would be me, my name is Chiron. Mr. Potter, I had never expected for you to end up in my humble camp." ,Chiron said shocking the other demi-gods, that he knew, or at least of, the young man.

"Me neither, but it turns out I'm a demi-god. Explains a lot doesn't it? Anyway, isn't this a conversation for private?" ,Harry questioned ready to follow the man where-ever.

Chiron nodded, leading the way to his office.

The two dark-haired boys followed, watching as the camp parted to let them through. It wasn't common for a newcomer to cause this much of a shock. Of coarse this was Harry Potter, the one who lived to do the impossible. This was part of the reason he left the wizarding world. He got tired of having his life all over the Daily Prophet.

Walking through the doorway of the building, Harry saw a man that was shuffling cards.

The man looked up at the young man, and said, "Well, I was wondering when I would meet you."

Harry nodded, he had been told that Zeus had put Dionysus at the camp due to...misconduct. "Well, being trapped in a camp doesn't help," Harry answered raising an eyebrow, "but it does keep you from getting me drunk."

The wine god just snorted, "Just wait, I'll be free sooner or later. Want to play a game of poker?"

Harry wished all gods were like this. He knew that though Dionysus hated children, he accepted him. But then again, it could be that the young man wasn't mortal anymore that convinced the god to give him a chance.

Dragging Nico over to the table, Harry sat down to pick up his cards. Texas Hold'em it was. He had a five of spades and a seven of hearts, an okay hand. He checked, and looked over to Chiron, waiting for questions to be asked.

"So what are you going to do? We both know you aren't just a demi-god. And any immortal will be able to tell you are no longer mortal." the man in the wheelchair asked giving Harry a hard stare.

Harry gave a glare right back at the camp director. "I plan to do what I do best. Rid a world of an evil overlord." He told the man icily. Dionysus threw out a king of clubs, a nine of spades, and a two of clubs on the table. Seeing he had nothing, Harry folded.

Chiron and Dionysus continued to play, 'till Chiron won. "And how are going to do that? Through sheer dumb luck, like last time?"

Harry couldn't help but flinch at that last part of the other mans words. "At least I have experience, and through sheer dumb luck I won a war. Now tell me this, are you going to help me or should I leave now to fight on my own. I will not have another Dumbledore on my hands." the dark-haired boy was surprised that he could say all that calmly.

"I will let you stay in exchange for protection of the camp. Too many attacks have gotten through the border. Do you want me to announce you are not just a demi-god, or let you do it?"

Harry din't let an ounce of emotion slip as he replied, "I'll do it."


	6. A Speech

**Disclaimer**: Does my story look canon? Am I making profit? Nope; Therefore not mine.

**Authors Note:** I know it took me a while to get this out, but hopefully its worth it. I've been so busy with real life, and then I got addicted to this awesome site called Icepets. (If y'all join could y'all please state that y'all were referred by me. My username is Peanut_7396.) By a landslide, Thalia won the vote to be paired up with Harry. Enjoy the story as Harry makes lots of scenes. I do so love a Harry Potter that actually isn't just a rash Gryffindor. :D

Harry was only slightly ruffled by the discussion that had just taken place. His biggest pet peeve was those who wanted to treat him like a kid. For someone who won a war with dumb luck, he came out pretty okay. What really irked him was that so many considered his victory to be an accident. No one looked beyond the defeat, to see Harry's Mastery in Practical Magic or the friends that had abandoned him.

The green-eyed young man looked over to his brother, Nico, who had followed him over to their cabin. Glancing around the room, Harry asked Nico what he would prefer in decor.

Nico was shook out of his thoughts when his brother asked him a question. "What was that?" ,Nico asked, he had thought about how Chiron acted towards Harry. It was almost like how the campers treated him, yet the centaur wouldn't judge Harry on the basis of being a child of Hades. Would he?

Harry repeated the question, "What kind of stuff would you like?"

The younger boy loved the color blue, so he answered, "Could you make my side of the room's theme blue, like a midnight blue? Other than that, I don't care." Guessing that he needed to get out-of-the-way, he stood by the doorway, waiting for something to happen.

Harry nodded, concentrating on two build-in twin beds forming into the cabins walls on both sides of the room. On Nico's side, he added a midnight blue with blue-black swirls bed set, an ebony dresser and side table. A simple set up. If Nico needed something else, all he would have to do is ask.

Starting on his side, he envisioned an emerald bed set with a black design on comforter. He un-shrunk his chest and moved it to the end of his bed. Going with the same wood he chose for his brother's side, he created an ebony bookshelf and dresser. Nodding to himself, Harry waved his hand and his books appeared on the shelf. The wonders of magic still amazed him.

Taking a glance at the room, he felt a sense of pride. "So what do you think?", he asked Nico.

Nico liked his side of the room, it was nothing too different. Normal. Grinning, he gave Harry a hug.

Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the hold. It caught him by surprise when the younger boy hugged him suddenly. He was so used to limited contact, other than attacks on his person. He wondered if it ever crossed Nico's mind that he never described his home life. Oh well, it was subject he got used to avoiding. Just because he had a somewhat caring family now, didn't make a difference now.

"Lets go walk take a walk. I'll explain my situation to the camp at dinner time." Harry said drawing himself out of the hug, and while placing an arm around Nico. "So do you have any favorite animals, or likes/dislikes?", He asked trying to get to know his new little brother. It was a pity they had only met now.

"Well, my favorite color is obviously blue, and my fave animal is the Three-Headed Dog. Specifically Cerberus, I play with him when I visit the underworld." Nico chatted on, glad to be a kid for once without someone telling what he should and should not do. His half-brother seemed to be the type to let him do whatever as long as no harm came to him. Percy had a tendency to try to control him, he may a pre-teen, but he wasn't a baby. Continuing on, "I like games, especially trading card games...", He rambled on until Harry led them to the dining hall.

Harry had listened to Nico babble on about himself, it was soothing. It kept him distracted from the speech he would have to give front of the camp. He knew he wouldn't be accepted very easily, not only was the son of Hades, he was the Master of Death. Not many liked that title, Persephone only tolerated him due to his father's blood. So it shocked him when Dionysus seemed to like his cold attitude. At least he wasn't easily killed off, then he would have a real issue.

He told Nico to go sit down at Hades Table, and then went up to the staff table. Waiting for the entire camp to quiet down, he watched interaction between Nico and the campers. It was as if he didn't exist, either that or they openly despised him.

"Ahem," Harry started once it got quiet, "I'm Harry Potter, son of Hades, also Master of Death. I'm here for your protection, it seems my Father and Chiron have deemed it necessary for me to stay here and protect the camp. As I have had no real training as a demigod, I will be learning beside you. If you have any questions, ask now. Not later."

The room talked among themselves, for a moment before someone spoke up. Realizing that this person was Percy Jackson, he listened.

"If you are to be training with us, how are you supposed to protect us? We have been doing fine keeping the monsters out by ourselves!" Percy huffed, his chest puffing out.

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated self-righteous prats. It was bad enough he had been accused of being one, back when he was a James Potter look-a-like. Feeling snarky, he answered , "Did you miss the cabin forming out of no-where? Or the invisibility when me and my brother arrived? So I'm not trained in sword fighting, I have a better defense and offence than many others, as you will soon find out. Anymore questions?"

A girl from the Aries cabin raised her hand. Calling on her, she asked, "What do you mean by Master of Death?"

"Very good question! I was wondering when that would be asked. It means I am an immortal, with the power to control death. No, I can not bring a person back to life, but I can call ones spirit from the grave. Does that answer all of your questions? Good." He couldn't help the end, it came out a bit sugary sweet.

He walked over to the food area to grab him a plate. Filling it, he sent half to it to the fire, sending a prayer to Hades to not lose his temper. The rest of the way to the table, he was left muttering about having to explain his situation to the camp.


End file.
